monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Elf/Claudia
Claudia 'is a friendly Elf. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions ''Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue “Elves like sweets. That suits a maiden like myself.” “Dullahans are also part of the elf race, supposedly. I wonder if someone like the Dark Elf Fencer can become one?” “Elves learn unique bow skills. We focus the forces of nature into an arrow and fire it for a finishing blow.” “Elves are lecherous? I’ll shoot you in the face for saying that.” “Geez, those girls and their pranks… There are pitfalls around here, so watch out.” “The bow is an elf’s weapon of choice, of course... Dark Elves tend to prefer swords, though.” “Elves have a high affinity with the forces of nature. I’m not very good at it, but there are elves that specialize in nature magic.” “Taking care of fairies is difficult. Those innocent children will take off in an instant.” “Elves are the guardians of the forest. I will not pardon anyone who disturbs the peace of the forest.” "The tears of elves become jewels... That's just a myth, but it makes us sound mysterious, doesn't it? By the way, those solidified stones we have are just crystallized magic energy. They're basically a waste product... Does that ruin their appeal?" “Take this. The tears of virgin elves become beautiful jewels.” (+1 Jewel of Solidified Tears) “Take this money. It’s useless in this forest.” (+500G) “This is a bow I was using a while ago. You can have it. With it, you are also a guardian of the forest.” (+1 Elven Bow) “Hey, will you give me a carrot? T-to eat of course!” (Give Carrot?) *Yes - “Fufuu, it’s big… T-to eat of course!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Oh, that’s disappointing… T-to eat of course!” “Hey, could you donate some money? Protecting the forest is surprisingly expensive...” (Give 300G?) *Yes - “Thank you. I’m saved thanks to you.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Oh, that’s disappointing...” “Hey, will you give me an eggplant? T-to eat of course!” (Give eggplant?) *Yes - “Fufuu, it’s big… T-to eat of course!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Oh, that’s disappointing... T-to eat of course!” “I sometimes fantasize… err, imagine myself fighting other monsters. Which monsters do you think I have on my mind while I train?” *Beast monsters - “I’m not into beasts… Th-that is to say, I don’t imagine myself fighting them. But being forcibly licked all over doesn’t sound bad… What? No, I’m not even considering it!” *Tentacle monsters - “An obscene tentacle for every hole… Ahh, how have I become… ...I was not indulging in that kind of delusion. Expecting something like that is part of training for battle.” (+10 Affinity) *Slime monsters - “The whole body covered in slime… Played with by slimy penetration… ...I was not indulging in that kind of delusion. Expecting something like that is part of training for battle.” (+10 Affinity) “Elves are very pure and virtuous.” *Amazing! - “Fufuu, it’s true. Elves are synonymous with purity.” (+10 Affinity) *That’s a lie - “I-it’s not a lie! I am genuinely pure and innocent!” *Elves are lecherous - “How insulting… I will never forgive you!” (-5 Affinity) “What exactly brought you to this forest? I will not pardon you if it was to disturb the peace.” *To meet Sylph - “I don’t know what business you have with her, but I cannot allow you to pass so easily.” *To meet an elf - “Huh?! ...M-me?! I-I don’t know why… S-so I won’t go easy on you!” (+10 Affinity) *To hunt fairies - “What a horrible human… I will never forgive you!” (-5 Affinity) “Elves are, of course, focused on...” *Bows and arrows - “Yeah, elves are focused on bows and arrows. I’ll shoot anyone who disturbs the forest with this arrow.” (+10 Affinity) *Guarding the forest - “Yeah, elves are focused on guarding the forest. I’ll shoot anyone who disturbs the forest with this arrow.” (+10 Affinity) *Tentacle rape - “How insulting… I will never forgive you! ...But I am a little curious about that.” (-5 Affinity) “Do you know what becomes of elves who rape many men and hoard magic?” *They become dark elves - “Yeah… They are elves that have drowned in desire and become a disgrace to what they once were. Well, not that it really matters to me.” (+10 Affinity) *They become happy - “I’m sure they’re pretty happy… They are an embarrassment to elves.” *They become lecherous - “They were already lecherous… Mmmm… No, focus! Elves… like that become dark elves!” Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Claudia: "Those horrible rumors that elves are lecherous... We must discover the source!" With Cindy: Cindy: "...I'm hungry." Claudia: "(Wrapped in those tentacles...)" Cindy: "...What?" Claudia: "(Every hole in my body... Ahhh...)" Cindy: "???" With Fell: Fell: "Yaay! It's elf big sis! ♪" Claudia: "Don't spend too much time in the Lost Woods. Dark elves are there too." Fell: "That's okay! I'm friends with dark elf big sis too. ♪" Claudia: "Geez, I swear..." With Marion: Claudia: "Hmph. If it isn't a fallen elf. To have such a body... How disgraceful." Marion: "Do you want to try falling with this tentacle too?" Claudia: "N-no way... Tentacles in every hole... No way... I... Ahh, stop..." Marion: "You're actually falling?" With Beth: Beth: "Yay, yay. ♪" Claudia: "(My whole body wrapped in that mucus... The clothes conveniently melt away...)" Beth: "...What's wrong?" Claudia: "(Slime wriggling inside my body... Ahh...)" Beth: ".........???" With Love & Lamb: Claudia: "Hey! The base of this wall is broken! It was probably you two!" Love: "It's not our fault! The wall was too weak!" Lamb: "Back off!" Claudia: "Wait a second!" Love: "Tackle!" Claudia: "Kyahh!" -The Brownies tackled the Elf! ...The Elf was blown away. With Milly & Liru: Claudia: "Did you two finish your homework? If all you do is play, you'll become a Chi Pa Pa." Milly & Liru: "Homework?! No waaay! ♪ Run awaaay! ♪" Claudia: "Wait! Ahh!" -The Elf fell into a pitfall! Milly & Liru: "Elf big-sis was defeated!" With Fairies: Claudia: "Hey! I bet you're the ones who stole and ate the full moon grass!" Fairies: "Wahhh! Run awaaay!" Claudia: "I swear, you're nothing but trouble... Kyahh!" -The Elf fell into a pitfall! Fairy: "Pitfaaall! ♪" Fairy: "Elf big-sis was defeated!" With Manako: Claudia: "Ahh! That's a lot of eyes! And they're all looking at me..." Claudia: "Ahh, don't look at me with so many eyes!" Manako: "(What's with this stupid elf's fetishes?)" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions "Elves are innocent... Elves are pure and shy..." Claudia quietly mutters something. ---- "I am a little bird, sweet tweet..." Claudia is writing a cheesy poem. ---- "Burn my unerring skill into your eyes!" Claudia puts an apple on Luka's head while holding a bow! She fired an arrow and hit Luka in the face! Luka takes damage! ---- "Burn my unerring skill into your eyes!" Claudia puts an apple on Luka's head while holding a bow! She fired an arrow and hit the apple beautifully! ---- "Once I am toyed with by that monster... Ahh, I..." Claudia is having dirty thoughts... Claudia has become horny! Category:Monsters Category:Elves Category:Artist: Iwashi no Atama Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions